


Let's Continue Our Art Lesson...

by Pudassassin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Nudity, Reunions, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudassassin/pseuds/Pudassassin
Summary: After the incident that leads into the escape. Leah Stellar has moved in Stardew Valley, forgetting every bad moments she has during study, work and importantly, living with Kel Carter, not knowing that she's also left behind the one who cares about her all one's heart...





	Let's Continue Our Art Lesson...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of Seeds of Fate stories as I had no progress on main storylines as of now, and it was meant to be fragmented so I have given opportunity to craft a random piece of jigsaw (and potential spoiler), means that this event may occurs anywhere near the contextual time... hope you enjoyed reading :3
> 
> Edit : This snippet has been reworked (6/Feb/2018)

                I remember this place deep into my heart; the peaceful village, the nature in its finest, heartwarming community, oh, not to mention how cherish those local children are-- I can only imagine how they growing up and pursuing their goals since my family departed only few week of visit and stay at our family cottage there. Even in short time, those memories still lingering...

                And now they are even clearer when I learn about my gift to relapse those memory again and again, and not just memory, certain histories, events of past time, and all along the flow of time, only one catch: the further I reach back in time, the foggy its image and story. I surprise some of the teachers, professors and even historians.

                It is obvious that I have to keep this ‘power’ away from those who don’t understand or they would see me as a weird person. But it is not into vain as I see how to use it to resolve friends of mine’s problems and meanwhile keeping my supernatural profile low. In most case, it is surprisingly end well, but for unlucky few...

                _Damn it, Kel! You coward man!_

                And it all comes back to me again. I try not to think about what he would do to me if he did succeed at that very moment: the dinner, that wine sip and the escape...

                Years ago or so, I can’t remember much-- and I don’t want to. We used to have dinner together, at least after school. Later we barely had time to each other; he usually comes home late since he works as an accountant. I live with him, he pay my art supply and I promise I return it as well as covering part of rent.

                But his belief in me faded, the more he rush my art, the worse my art become, and mean less bills to be covered. I tried to explain, tried to convince him, to no avail, that art takes time and patience. He said that he known it won’t pay… Then one day. It the day that Kel decided to ask me for a date, an actual date that is more than just dinner in restaurant as an apology. It was the most luxurious meal I ever seen, accompany with finest of wine.

                Honestly, if we were to be short on money, this is more than needed, I’d be angry about this… but he insisted that he will let me be free with my art, all the time I need. Dinner went on normally, we open up burden we had and understanding each other it was all good, too good to be true.

                _But then that vision flashed on my mind, it was a moment he put something in my drink when I was too distracted, it was crystal clear and that meant only one thing. But I can’t just run away like this… I have to find a way out._

I took a little sip of it, had a little more talk to keep him busy and told him that I want to go for a restroom, and afterward I slipped out of the fire exit and run away, only realized that it was _strong pill… the last thing came into mine, that orphan dumpster boy…_

_I hid myself beside one of garbage container and cover myself with even more junk…_

_I…woke up to him; I saw… his face… the boy I had helped… He was awake all night over-watched nearby area… I felt safer and secure with him. With my story told, he suggested me to move out right away afterward…_

                Since that day, I have disconnected with Kel Carter, never ever think about him again. His action last night was not proven to be for better relationship. Travelled away from the city, the place I chase my dream. Only to be reminded that I’m also running away from someone who cares about me the most...

                Stardew Valley, I know this place is where I really belonged to but as I stay, the worrier I have toward the poor boy: how would he do without me, I can only wish he is safe and sound as a homeless beggar boy. I literally owned my life to him as he safeguarded me from urban criminals.

                But the fate is twisted again when I have heard about a new people moving in the Pelican Town. Who is he? I wondered and planned to learn about that later. But instead, it was another way around; one day when he come knocking the door at my place. It was him, the orphaned boy, that same boy I had helped for years! What kind of wind that brought him here?

                We meet each other once again, reconcile and reconnect what we were so far. He misses me as much as I am toward him, and he retained to live as a homeless despite his skills he has and how he being hard-worker as an artist and a scavenger. Now with his effort, the farm is recovering well and supplying the town with organic food once again. This achievement also hinders the growth of that mart owned by big name corporation that seeks only profits and grains. And if I’m not mistake, Kel’s family was also working as part of it as well.

                Today, he comes over to my place as invited to resume the art lesson we have had so far. It’s been a long time since the last one I have for him before I stay with Kel and do art to earn a living for two. The boy does really great work making farm self-sustained and requires minimal maintenance and caring...

                _‘Oh what kind of special lessons Miss Leah is about to teach me. I’m eager to find out...’_ It was his thought, and that is part of his gift he has not yet learned about.

                “Oh, come in, come in!” I shout

                I sense his overjoyed thought reaching me before he even knocks the door. He carries his old trusty “staff”, at its end hung a bag that seemes to be filled with art supply.

                “How could you know me coming, you aren’t even empathic.”

                “You are literally thinking out loud, you can’t blame me if I overheard it!” I reply

                “Am I thinking out that loud again?” The boy bewildered.

                Although I call him a boy, he is in fact only few years younger than me and yet he does have more living experience than I have, he is forged up with being orphaned, struggling to survive, nomadic and scavenges for living; his situation is even better with his own artworks has earned him some donation to buy proper food. So age gaps didn’t matter much.

                “So, you know the reason you are here, right?” I speak up as I walk along the wall closing in curtains. The interior slowly dims as the windows are covered up, one by one.

                “Yes, miss. But is it something special... what are you giggle about?”

                “Wait, I didn’t even giggle!” I giggle in my mind, yes, but I actually did it afterward trying to keep calm and hide my secret away from his prying mind.

                “It’s a secret class for us artists to study anatomy out of naked body. And you are the first to draw a nude out of mine.” I blush as I spoke.

                “Wa... wait! What?” The boy’s face grow all red blushing heavily as he heard my words. He appears to shake in fear, too?

                “You heard it correctly! I will undress myself and let you draw me, how does it sound?”

                No word is heard from him, and he tries to look somewhere else when I grace at him, still blushing. I let lose my suspenders and slowly unbutton my shirt...

                “Don’t be so shy, you won’t go anywhere if you can’t overcome this little thing. Please, at least, look at me...”

                He finally took a grace to me when I’m down to panties and bras then turned back away again.

                _‘Please, don’t do this, miss, I don’t want to harm you, I saw victims got undressed and... and... If I was not there for them I can’t even imagine...’_

I put myself at halt, his thought reaches me again, he afraid of something he has gone through. I try to comfort him, but at the moment I touch his shoulder, a vision was flash into my mind:

                _It was a vision of two women trying to run away from a gang of men chasing them. Eventually the ‘victims’ reached the dead end, the gang then proceeded to pin them down and took away their clothes, not until when they were halted by a blond boy in torn hoodie bearing his staff. He was nimble: took a first strike on one of the gang’s weak spot and beat down the next, drawing attention from all baddies to take him down, to no avail. He dodged all of their punches and kicks and counterstriked them, one by one. And the gang got bested down and all tied up. The boy then escorted the victims to the nearest police department..._

“Miss? Miss? Are you alright?” The same boy’s voice dragged me back to reality, he stared into my eyes as I was drown into what seemed to be his past heroic act saving ladies from assault. He himself was shaking with terror; either fears me or himself about to be abused.

                “I… I guess you… have seen what I had done to save those poor ladies; th…they don’t…” terrified voice finally escaped his mouth

                I act quickly and dress myself back up. I‘m too worry about his sensitive mind and I have to console him.

                “Those thugs are anything but gentlemen. You did the right action out there…” I try to assure him…

                “It is happening, often that I can’t even remember. I dreamed about being another person, a man one night doing something to a woman in front, I can’t quite describe…”

                … _and then he mentally shown me the particular vision—I felt lustful emotion upon myself, but the woman I saw was tormented; am I, or that man, to be correct… anyway, that was such an absurd!_

“…yeah. And another night as a woman…”

                _I’m not prepared for this, summing this up with the trauma I almost have with Kel…._

_The moment later I fall over on the cottage floor, trying to cover myself from imaginary ex-boyfriend…_

                “Leah, Leah LEAH!!”

                For reason I instead hear Kel’s voice; my hand almost punch ‘him’ in his face but he is even nimbler, moment later I regain myself and only to be told that I almost knocked my dear boy away. He understands right away that I was struggle with his terror and he let me sympathize it.

                “I know, miss. You don’t mean to; I’d do the same thing to defend myself.”

                And afterward, we sit in silent, recovering from whatever we had encounter from his nightmares…

                “I was… I was mean to give you a surprise… for all the deed you have done to me, I’m sorry but…”

                And I ran out of my word, only emotion and action. All I can do is that I hug him, soothing and help him settle down; I can overhear him convince himself not to do anything else but to hug me back…

                “Miss, I don’t… don’t want to harm, I don’t…”

                “…harm what?”

                “Someone I care about the most: you…”And he started sobbing beside my neck.

                Yes I grow in love with him as he took care of me, helping me pass through even the most difficult moment from the very first sight of him, and I do care about his well-being since then; we do care about each other not expecting any returns, this is what true love is all about...

                “Cry it all out; you don’t have to keep them inside to torture you further.” Said I

                And he cried out, tears flowed like a river, and eventually he stopped and giggled a bit.

                “That was my very first words I have given to you haven’t it?” He grinned a bit.

                “I remembered it well, boy… I remembered it deep inside. But now we both could use some rest, let me walk you back home, dear.”

                Days pass, eventually weeks after that incident, I’m not quite sure if he is okay when I invite orphan boy over to my place again. I do want to teach him something about what he had never known: consent, sexuality and context. I do want to give him the most important gift I ever had to him along the way, for he who has saved my life from such a dangerous situation I had least expected of.

Someone knocking the door…

                “Miss, I’m ready for your art lesson.”

It’s the orphan boy, and he sounds cherish as ever.

                “Are you doing alright all those day?”

                “I’m all right, young lad, come right in!” and I quickly run to each window and cover them up one by one”

                ”I’m happy to see you here again, eagerly want to learn stuffs. But first I want you to know something relating to what you have encountered in your dream and that city.”

                He sits calmly on one of my stool, awaiting any word from me. What a cute boy.

                “You know about context, right? Those you had saved from those bad men were the ones without consents, forced, terrified. Those men were under hungers, desires, lack of self-control and let their primitive instincts to take over...” I paused a bit and look at him.

                “What is consent?” He asks

                “Something, anything to be honest, that two people agree to let it happens…” I answer.

                ”We all did, as well as all creatures, as a nature of existence: to grow, survive, and procreate, all driven by desire, consent or not. As animal didn’t have proper cognition, it was by design that they lived on instinct to fulfill their desires.” I pause again to see him listening me closely.

                “Unlike us humans, where we have social norm to follow, to keep peace and order, our instinct were kept in cages. It was accepted by majority to put aside one own need to do for the public good, which in turn earn them a place in social and be rewarded; some didn’t go along so well...”

                 “Like, those men in my dream?”

                “Yes... and what they would do without you intervening is called a ‘rape’. It happens to fulfill desires of one without consent of another; the desires they seek during sex.”

                “So sex is all bad stuff so far I have heard and encounter…”

                “Not every time, there is something called consensual sex...”

                “I’m confused, miss… I felt like I’m urging to discover anything about this, like you say. But I just don’t want to be like those bad guys…”

                “You have me right here to find out, and no, you are good man. Please, do me a favor and get me undress so we can start our art session”

                “Are you really okay with me?” and I nodded.

                He started by unbuttoning my suspenders, my blouse and finally my shirt away, leaving them nothing but a pair of bras to cover it. He then continues to take my jeans off but then he paused when I’m down to lingerie.

                “Aren’t those things supposed to be hidden?”

                “You will never know until you reveal them…”

                He then proceeds to undo my bras and takes down one last piece of my clothes, revealing true nature of my physique: waist, hips and thighs all curved and flowed well, my breasts in proper size, not too large or too thin, and a patch of ginger-colored hair that covered my private part

                “Whoa…  I never see something like this before, may I touch them?”

                “Go ahead.”

                Both of his hands ghost my nipples and eventually cup my soft torso, it feels oddly satisfying to let someone do such a thing to me, moaning, almost. He then proceed lower to my more private spot, rubbing around and on little bean poking out of them. I let out a loud one that startled him.

                “Oh, sorry, sorry…”

                “I’m still good; I’m the one that let you touch anyway.”

                “I supposed to just look…”

                “Sometime you need more than naked eyes to draw something.”

                And I went ahead and grab both his hand and place it at my waist, rise them up to my breasts and down to my hips and let their hand to wander, but instead he pull his hands back and stare at them, frozen in place. He then quickly reaches for a pencil and a piece of paper and start sketching me, causing me to stop in place, surprised. His lines are decisive and sharp for most part, except that of my hands, my breasts and ‘that spot’, in which he brush furiously when he fixates them for too long

                “May I… move around and adjust your poses?” I don’t know what to do but say yes and go along with him.

                He then go ahead and adjust my pose by himself. He knows that certain pose are not plausible or too tiring to hold still, no surprise as he has that gift. Go back to distance and sketch, rinse and repeat. I’m surprised that he do it so quickly that I don’t have to hold it for too long either. One after another the sketches become more life-like but also take longer to finish. He does learn fast, occasionally he touch my sensitive spots and I let out a weird cry…

                “Miss? What is wrong?”

                “Nothing, nothing!”

                 I lied, with all those touching and pose adjustment I’m become aroused and my mind become foggy.

                “I think it’s my turn to do the same, I’ll let you undress yourself.”

                And he done it quickly, as soon as he take those pants off, his penis swing up and point straight at me, fully grows in size. Not to mention about his physique: his chest shows some outline of muscles, along with his overall body as he has grown them all since youth and, with recently, farming. He too has a patch of blond hair near his private area but failed to cover his erection. It was flattering to see such a thing; I didn’t draw any naked man before...

                It is different story when I try to draw him, when I think about what to draw next in mind, he essentially mimic them perfectly without me saying anything, only rarely when I want specific detail that is differ from his understanding, and with his shaft going crazier. It’s all good until my mind is really misty and trip on my own feet, falling right into his arms. But he too was distracted and we both fall, ouch!

                We both stared at each other’s face for a moment before realizing that we are in awkward position, my body over him and his shaft ghosting my private spot.

                “I’m sorry!” we both speaks the same moment, leaving us even more awkward silent, I regain my thought and about to get up, but something in my mind keep me with him.

                ”Miss, are you alright?”

                “I’m al… no, let me be honest, I want to teach you something else.”

                “Is it about sex? But... but, are you really, really okay with it?”

                “It’s all about consensual; about us both willingly to do something together... don’t you feel the same, young lad?” And I proceeded to kiss him at his lips.

                “Yes, miss...”

                “Then there is no more reason to hold back...”

                We both move ourselves over to my bed and I goes in first, having my hands crawled around his body, from waist to his back and then wandered around, caressing every area and every part of his masculine body. As my lips met his, my tongue made it way inside, brushing around. He went along and surrounded his arms around my curvy figure, hands ghosting my back and down to my hips, leaving all the warmth and sensation awaken everywhere he touched.

                _‘It feels so good, I never thought it could be this well...’_ I overheard his thought; he was way too shy to speak to me but that didn’t matter much as I could take it as an encouragement.

                 I free the kiss and move over to side of his neck, licking and gently leave a mark on it. He learns quickly and managed to find the spots that made me moan out from time to time, motivating him to go even further. He then moves on to work with my breasts, cups them, squeezes lightly, he swallow my nipple, gently sucking on and brush it with his tongue; oh what a sensation I have. My heart skipped a beat and moaned out even louder.

                _‘Her body is so soft, and this feels good...’_  his dirty thought further flattened me.

                The room grows warmer as we are in session, filling it with our sounds of delight and I am sweating a lot. After I am done with his neck, I proceed to brush his tiny nipples with my tongue, one by one, and went further down and took his shaft into my mouth while one of my hands followed along and massaged his members softly. He started to moan out as I move his harden shaft in and out and licking it along the way

                _‘No, no, not that spot...’_

_Ahh!!_

His body thrusts it in; I can feel it shaking and spilling something inside my mouth. I pull it out and it blasts over my face a little bit, I taste and swallow his cum; it isn’t too terrible...

                “Sorry, I can’t hold it on...”

                “I know, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I console him.

                I wiped out his cream on my face and then licking my finger, his little thing remains up and trembles, like it is calling for more.

                “It’s your tur... ahh!!”

                Surprised, he goes ahead and his head ghosting near my private area, licking my clit, sending some sensation shock up my spine and I reacted by arcing my body in reflex and moaning.

                _‘Hehehe....’_

                “Damn you sneaky boy!”

                Something from him, something about his dirty side slowly makes me feel horny, and leaves me even more desire to do it with him. I groan, again and again, and even louder as he eventually put his fingers inside me and slides in and out. I feel his warm breath teasing my breasts, sending additional spark to my spine; I underestimate him. I blast it out, cry out loud, arcing, muscles shaking all over my body, leaving some speechless feeling on me.

                “Miss?” He asked.

                “What is it?”

                “I can feel your desire, unquestionable desire of yours to...”

                “Keep going?”

                “May I...” But he paused with heavy blush and his face reddened.

                “No need to ask.” I kissed on his forehead.

                Even in this moment, he was a little boy by heart. I tell him to lie down on the bed and I soon join him. On my knees, I positioned myself over his, guiding his erection near my entrance and slowly moved my body down and let it go inside. His reflex movement pushed my body upward and his shaft hit deep, right into my sweet spot.

                And we both moaned at the same time...

                I could feel his lust reached my mind and, probably, mine to reach his, we both are horny, we both love each other, and we both are about to make it even deeper...

                “This is what happens if we have consensual sex; it’s all about love, trust, and ecstasy at its finest...” I drop him some flirty words.

                 I begin by moving myself up and down, bouncing just above his body, letting his shaft brush inside of my womanhood. Each time, a wave of sensation flows up my spine. Soon, he caught up my pattern and starts thrusting into me in rhythm, filling the room with groans and moans of us. I throw out loud one as he gives me stronger push and I felt it grown even tighter and warmer inside. Eventually I close my distance and lay my body over his, chest to chest, teasing his torso with my breasts. He hugs me again briefly and then proceeds to grab sides of my waist and give me some extra motion as he making love with me.

                “Please... More... Ahh... Do it more... Harder... Inside me...” I groan mindlessly.

                And he answers my pledge; moment later, I realize that we are switched in places and he is now on top of me thrusting even deeper and faster. My body reacted by bending down and crossing my legs behind his back, giving even firm connection. I feel my body sliding over the bed and my breasts bounced like crazy, but it feels good, my mind is now full of starblasts. His hand worked on my breasts massaging softly while he bend himself down and kiss me again, at my lip, my cheek, side of my neck...

                “You are so soft and warm inside, it is so good... feel so good......” He moaned as he speak.

                These overwhelming feeling... I can’t hold on much longer...

                Ahhhhh....!!!!

                I reach my climax and moan out loud, my body is shaking nonstop, afterward he comes inside me, I can feel his warm fluid flows inside, he pulled it out spilling some over my body; I could even felt it oozed from my entrance as well. He falls over me as we pant and breathed heavily from a session. His face sunk in between my soft breasts...

                 But I still feel his erection ghosting my womanhood...

                “Ready for round two?” I asked.

                “Why not?”

                And afterward, me and him had done it several times, with each we become more wild and horny; swallowing his cum, have it filled my womb, spilled all over my body, him sucking my breasts, all sort of kink we manage to come across. We both took turn to be on top and try out new positions. And yes, he cums inside me and out countless time and I’m not getting tired or sick of this; I love how it oozes deep inside me, leaks out of my pussy and flows all over body it felt oddly good, even ask more and more for him. We ended up having sessions of love from day to night and the next...

                “You know, I have owned you my life, and you deserved to be rewarded...”

                “What reward?” He asked.

                “Me. I will be your wife, dear.”

                “What??” He blushed heavily again.

                ”No longer need for you to call me miss, I don’t have to call you little boy anymore; we will soon live as one family, what will you call yourself?”

                “Link.”

                “You will be known as Linken Stellar. Oh one more thing...”

                “What is it, m... oh, sweet...heart?”

                “You have telepathy; you can send your words and emotions into another mind without speaking, that’s why I keep hearing your thought, because you have yet known how to control it.”

                Honestly, this was probably one reason I’m getting so horny and tireless, or maybe it was just me? But his reaction proves me something significant nonetheless. And we proceed to do more love afterward...

 


End file.
